


SoL #25: Ordering Pizza

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Colt and Logan order a pizza.
Kudos: 2





	SoL #25: Ordering Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all this.

The shop was unusually quiet for a Saturday afternoon, with most of the MPC being out on different errands. Colt sat at the reception desk of Kaneko Autobody staring intently at the computer screen in front of him. He had been stuck there all day waiting to answer a phone that would never ring.

As he continued to click through the website he was on, Logan entered the lobby wiping the grease from his hands with a shop towel that he then stuffed into his back pocket. They had to take legitimate jobs from time to time in order to keep the heat off of them, and today had been Logan’s turn to work the “real jobs”.

“Was that the last one for the day?” Logan asked as he leaned against the desk.

“How should I know?” Cold shot back not taking his eyes off the screen.

Logan lifted his hands in a gesture of disbelief, “Uh, it’s kind of your job, right?”

Colt shrugged, “Depends on who you ask.”

Logan shook his head and slid the appointment book from in front of Colt to confirm that the last customer had, in fact, been the last for the day. He caught sight of the screen as he slid the book back in place. “We ordering pizza?”

Colt finally took his off the screen long enough to give Logan a look of indignation, “I’m ordering pizza. I don’t know what you are doing.”

“Oh, come on. I’ll go in half.”

Colt pressed a button on the keyboard to pop open the cash register and gestured at all the cash to signify that he didn’t need Logan’s money before slamming it back shut.

“Don’t be a dick, man. It’s just a pizza.”

Colt rolled his eyes at him, letting out an exasperated sound before conceding, “Fiiiine, but I get veto power on any weird ass toppings.”

Logan held his hands up in mock surrender, “Fine by me. What do you have so far?”

“Prosciutto, arugula, and mushrooms.” Colt read off the selected toppings with lackluster.

“That is the most pretentious pizza I have ever heard of in my life”

“Fuck you. Get your own pizza then.” Colt shot back defensively.

“No, no, I’m kidding.” Logan laughed at how easily riled up Colt got. “What about pepperoncini?”

“No.” Colt rejected it without pause.

“Onions?”

“No.”

Logan realized that, likely, all his suggestions would be vetoed even if Colt liked the topping, but there was one that was not negotiable. “Ok, sun dried tomatoes.”

“What? Gross.” Colt face was scrunched up in disgust.

“I have to have that one. Give me this one topping. You’ve picked everything else.”

Colt tapped his thumb against the keyboard, thinking it over before finally caving, “Whatever, ruin it if you want.” He begrudgingly added the final topping before clicking through the delivery options. “30 minutes.”

Logan moved around to sit on the couch in the lounge area to wait for their lunch. He glanced around the space then back to Colt who had continued his leisurely web browsing, “So how are you liking the desk work?” He was trying to cut the awkward silence with small talk.

Colt looked around the computer screen at him, brows furrowed, and slipped his headphones on without responding.

“Good talk.” Logan said to himself and resigned to reading one of the outdated magazines on the table while they waited.

***

Thirty-seven minutes of tense silence later a delivery guy walked through the door with their order and Logan exchanged the money with him. The pair walked back to the makeshift dining area to eat. Sydney was sitting at the table focusing intently on the notes in front of her.

“Hey, guys.” She beamed at them as they walked through the door and dropped the pizza on the table.

“How’s the homework going?” Logan sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I’m actually just finishing up.” She closed her book and slid it to the side.

“Are you hungry?” Logan flipped the lid of the pizza box open.

“Sun dried tomatoes are my favorite!” She exclaimed as she reached for a slice.

“Why do you think I got them?” He shot a glance at Colt and grinned at his look of disgust.

“Thanks, Logan.” She threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Logan returned her embrace keeping his eyes trained on Colt as he gave him the finger behind Sydney’s back.

Colt rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

“You aren’t going to eat with us?” Sydney asked before he could make it out of the room.

“I’ve lost my appetite,” He spared one last glare at Logan who was grinning wide, arm slung around Sydney’s shoulder as she took a bite of the pizza.


End file.
